


Are you There?

by sapphicwonder



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BUt I can see it, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Moicy, To An Extent, basically i cant imagine moicy not being a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicwonder/pseuds/sapphicwonder
Summary: Angela broke it off with Moira months ago after finding out about her involvement with Talon, and she can't live without her in her life. It seems that Moira can't live without her, either.





	Are you There?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm back! Worked on this for awhile and I'd like to thank my beta Sophie for going over this with me- I hope I edited it correctly. Enjoy the heartwrench!

Angela sat in her small apartment that towered over the city, a bottle of wine in hand, glass forgotten. She kept scrolling through pictures she had of her and that damned charming smile, the handsome face-

She threw the holopad on the carpet of her living room, took a deep swig from the bottle, and let her body slack.

Moira stood in her lab in Oasis, agitatedly working on a new project. The genes wouldn’t splice for whatever goddamned reason and she grabbed the sample in her hand. Before she knew what was happening, it was shattering across the room. She could hear her angels voice now. _‘You should clean that up,’_ and a soft smile.

She left the lab, sample forgotten. She needed whiskey... or Angela.

 

*****

The blonde doctor sat in the same space she sat hours previous, bottle of wine nearly empty- holopad smashed. Oh, well. The funds from years of working at Overwatch would replace it.

It couldn’t replace the hole in her heart, though.

She let out a cry- more akin to a screech, animalistic and broken, angry and confused. She wanted more than anything to feel Moira’s arms around her again, to look into her eyes..

The door knob turned as she sobbed, a key turning into locks it hasn’t seen in weeks.

“Go _away_ , Lena. I don’t want to talk.”

“Good thing I’m not Lena, then.”

Angela’s head moved sluggishly, looking at Moira through a haze of hair and tears. “Moira?”

Moira felt what she had left for a heart in her chest clutch at the sight of her angel so broken; her wings clipped. She took long strides from the door to the couch and knelt next to her, a hand coming to push Angela’s chin up.

“My angel, don’t cry,” the words were spoken so softly and were exactly what Angela had wanted to hear months ago; months ago when she was crying and eating takeout with Lena, who was unable to comfort her because how do you tell someone you fell in love with your ex-colleague and now enemy? How do you tell them you’re mourning a love that you’re not sure was there?

The doctor weakly pushed at the other woman, crying harder when she wouldn’t move. “You’re not here! _You’re not real! She isn’t coming back!_ ”

The fiery red head was lost, looking down at a distressed, drunk Angela shouting at her. She tried to grab one of Angela’s hands. “Pet, I’m real. I’m right here-“

Angela stood abruptly, bottle still clutched in her hand. “ _She doesn’t love me!_ You’re- not- here Get _out_!”

She accentuated her words by chucking the wine bottle at the wall over Moira’s head, standing there mutely at the sight of what she did. Cherry-wine stains the wall and the glass shattered took the rest of the fight from Angela. Her unbrushed blonde hair hung limply around her face, and her arms dangled. She seemed lost in her own space. Moira stood, grabbing Angela’s shoulders. “God, Angela. Do you hear yourself? How can you believe I don’t love you?”

Angela’s eyes refocused in her drunk haze she stared hard at the geneticist in front of her, a hand coming up hesitantly to graze her cheekbone. “You’re.. here.” She said slowly, as if she still didn’t believe it.

Blue and red looked down at her angel, grip tightening slightly on her shoulders. “I’m right here.”

“Why.. did you come back? Did you finally-“ Angela noticed the telltale signs, even drunk, of Moira’s excuses. “You came back- against my wishes- and you couldn’t even do what I asked of you.” A hollow laugh left The Guardian Angel, a sound they said could never leave her, a beacon of hope and loved by all; her laugh a joyous and heavenly sound.

This was hollow and defeated, the battle cry of a woman in love who’s love wasn’t enough.

Angela pulled out of her love’s grasp, going to the door. “I need you to go.”

  
Moira pulled her back to her in a rush, not wanting to lose the contact she held with her. She held her closely, head cradled to her and left arm around her waist. “I can’t do that, kitten.”

Angela tried to push out of her arms, no matter how comforting the familiar smell of the sweet cologne that Moira wore, no matter how much she longed to be held in those arms- it’s wrong. Everything about this is wrong.

“You wonder why I know you don’t love me, Moira?” Angela used the tenseness from her statement to move out of her grasp. “Because you love yourself more. You love knowledge and progress more than you will ever be able to love anything else. That’s why I know you don’t love me. Because you still haven’t left Talon and you know exactly what they’re doing. You’re on their council board, Moira _! I know._ ”

“Pet, I do love you-“

“No, you don’t. You _can’t_. Now get out of my apartment.” Her voice choked on the last word, knowing that up until months ago, this had been their apartment.

  
The taller woman pushed Angela against the wall next to the door, arm around her waist and one above her head. “If I leave Talon- if I just do my work as a geneticist, will you let me stay?” Moira’s eyes were serious and hard, searching Angela’s eyes.

Angela felt her mouth dry up “I- what?”

“If I leave them, will you let me stay?” Moira was tense in her shoulders, arms nearly trembling with how tight she held them. Her breath was held.

“You will never leave them. You’ll say it, and then you’ll be back on your excuses. You stand with an organization- regardless of whether or not you support them- that is trying to throw the world into chaos! Into a second Omnic Crisis. Do you know how horrible that would be? The damage that can be caused? How many children that will-“

Her voice choked on the words. “That will end up like me?”

The geneticist didn’t know much about Angela’s childhood- except that she didn’t discuss it at length. At all. Period. Her firm stance faltered, genuine sorrow entered her eyes.

“I was shopping with my parents when- when it happened. Do you realize how many children will end up like me? With no parents and screaming for their mother to wake up?”

Angela got into Moira’s face now, tears welled up, a bird fluffing her feathers. The red head backed up. “Angela, I’m sorry, I didn’t know-“

“You shouldn’t have to know!” The shorter of the two jammed her finger into the others shoulder. “You should just _do what’s right!_ ”

Moira looked down at the other; drunk, chest heaving, and a deep sadness in those beautiful blue eyes. Her hands came up to clutch Angela’s cheeks softly, thumbing away the tears on each side as Angela slowly closed her eyes.

“You’re right.” Angela’s eyes shot open.

“I should... I should have some form of limits. I never even considered them until you entered my life. You’re this- this beacon of light, I can’t describe it, Angela. I’ve never felt this way. I will leave Talon,” she vowed. “And I will come back to you.” There was a new determination in Moira’s voice, shaky, but there.

Angela’s eyes watered, but she didn’t give in. “How can I believe you? After everything?”

“You shouldn’t,” Moira’s answer was blunt, and a little sad. “I’ve hurt you more than I care to admit, something your angelic heart should never carry the weight of. You shouldn’t believe me. But I hope that you will.”

Moira’s response was a shot in the dark; a brutal honesty that she hoped would resonate with her angel.

Angela threw her arms around Moira, making her stagger back before gaining her footing. Her arms come to wrap around the smaller woman’s torso, a hand coming up to stroke her head. “I love you, Angela.” The words came out softly.

Angela sighed from her spot on Moira’s shoulder, eyes closed and hands bunched into the other woman’s shirt. “Say it again.”

Moira pulled back and used one finger to lift Angela’s head up to meet her eyes. “I love you, my angel.” And their lips met softly, passionately, desperately, slowly. A promise, an exchange; a give and take of trust.


End file.
